A Darker Side
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Marinette loves being under Chat Noir's control. Marichat Sin. S&M. Aged Up. one shot


Marinette walked up to Chat wearing black lace cat ears, a black collar with a little pink bell, thigh high black stockings that had cat ears along the tops, and a fluffy black tail anal plug. He sat in a black leather armchair with his legs spread wide. A smirk fell on his lips and his eyes looked at her with a hunger she had never seen. He turned the end of his black leather belt tail between his thumb and index finger.

Marinette stopped in front of him and ran her hands up his thighs, starting from his knees, and noticed how his cock twitched in his suit.

She smiled at him and bent forward, giving him a view. She flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue and he sighed and slowly turned his head to the side and slid his fingers between her thighs, feeling how wet her soft pussy was.

She bit her pink bottom lip and he quietly chuckled, as she rolled her hips along his fingertips.

"You want me?" Chat smirked at her and licked his lips with heavy lidded green eyes.

She nodded and moaned softly, as he slid his fingers down her wet slit to her tight opening. He circled her opening, before dipping his finger tip into her tight sex and pulling it back out. Only to bring his finger back up her slit to her swollen clit. Her legs quivered and she whimpered. "Please, Chaton?"

Chat shook his head. "Now, is that the name we discussed you call me, princess?"

Marinette whined, as he pulled his fingertip away from her swollen quivering clit. "No, Chatdaddy."

"That's more like it." Chat slid his finger back towards her clit and made small circles along it.

Marinette gripped his thighs with her nails and let out a moan, while she tipped her head down. He touched beneath her chin with his other hand and brought her face up to meet his. "Look at me, princess. Don't look away. I want you to see what I do to you."

Marinette peered down at him, as he bit her lower lip and tugged with his teeth on it. She moaned and his tongue ran along hers, while his finger slid back down to her opening and she climbed more onto his lap. He held the back of her head and slid his finger deeper into her warm, wet, pussy.

She broke the kiss and gasped, as she rode his finger. He gripped her hips and stilled her. "Don't move unless I tell you to." He flicked her top lip and she moaned.

"Be a good kitten." Chat smirked and pulled his finger out of her and brought it to his lips. He slowly tasted her off of his finger and moaned. "You're delicious."

Marinette whimpered and she felt herself get wetter with each word that spilled from his talented lips.

"Come." Chat spanked her rounded ass and gripped it with his hand, before he ran his hand over to sooth the red marks that were left behind in its wake.

She moaned and got off of him. Chat pulled a leash out from behind him and attached it to the collar around her neck. She moaned and followed him over to a few straps that hung from the bedroom ceiling.

He wrapped the leash around his fist and yanked her close to him. He brought her lips meer inches from his and she moaned, as his lips brushed against hers. "Have you been a good, girl?"

Marinette shook her head and felt heat pool between her thighs and her pink nipples peak.

"Why don't you tell Chatdaddy, hm?" Chat flicked her top lip with his tongue and she whimpered.

"I've be-been a bad girl." Marinette stuttered out and her legs shook.

"Say it like I like it, Bugaboo." Chat pulled her closer by the leash.

"I've been a naughty kitten." Marinette moaned and bit her bottom lip.

"That's my girl." Chat kissed her hard on the lips and her tongue ran along his.

He reached behind her and hooked her wrists to the hanging straps, while he passionately moved his lips against hers. His tongue ran along hers with a dark need. She moaned loudly, as he pulled the straps tight and hoisted her arms above her head.

Chat backed up from her, smirked, and she watched him take his belt from his suit. She bit his lip, as she watched him run the belt through the buckle and wrap it around her head. He slid it over her eyes and fastened it tight.

She moaned and pulled against the restraints and her knees bent. Chat took his staff from behind his back, attached it to her ankles, and she heard the familiar sound of metal sliding along metal, as he suddenly pressed the button to make her legs spread wide.

"Huh!" She suddenly gasped in surprise and heard him softly chuckle.

"I'm about to show you a world, you never even dreamed of, Mari." Chat smirked and looked up to see her pussy dripping wet. He watched as a drop slid down the inside of her thigh and he caught it with his tongue, while his hands held her thighs.

She bucked against her restraints and he smirked and peered up at her with a dark expression of lust that was almost animalistic.

"The things you do to me, Princess." He ran his hands up her thighs and teased her by sliding his fingers close to her pussy, but he veered them away and over her hips to grip her ass, as he stood up.

He brought his lips close to hers and ran his thumbs over her peaked rosey nipples.

She let out a loud moan. He slid his hands off of her and slowly backed away.

Marinette whimpered at the loss of his touch. She moaned and licked her lips, hearing what sounded like a match striking a matchbox. She heard the sound of it igniting and heard him blow it out.

He came back over and and waited for the wax to melt inside the candle jar. He slowly tipped the candle and dripped wax along her chest as he brushed one of her nipples with his thumb. Marinette gasped and felt him run his tongue along one of her nipples. He wrapped his lips around one of them and tugged with his tongue. She cried out at the pain and pleasure.

He set the candle down and picked up a long peacock feather. He ran it along her swollen pink parted lips. She breathed out slow and clenched her fists, as he slowly drug it down the side of her neck, between her breasts, making sure to circle each peaked nipple, before gliding it down her toned stomach and right above her clit. She moaned and pulled against her restraints, coaxing him for more. Begging him with each breath and sound that fell from her lips.

Chat felt his cock flex and he groaned at the sight of his lady spread out for him and him alone.

He drug the feather from her opening to her clit, slowly. She moaned and pushed her hips forward for more. Chat smirked and lightly tickled her swollen exposed clit with the tip of the feather and she cried out. "Don't cum yet, bugaboo. I'm not done with you yet."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and whimpered again. "Please…" Her clit tingled with anticipation. She was so close, but he wasn't letting her get there.

"Please what?" Chat smirked and his neon green eyes glowed in the dark.

"Please, Chatdaddy." Marinette whimpered and pulled against her restraints.

Chat placed ice between his lips and circled each nipple with it and she pushed her breasts out and cried out. He lightly brushed her sides with his fingertips and slid the ice down her toned stomach and watched goosebumps follow behind it. He got onto his knees and ran the ice cube above her clit.

She clenched her fists and pressed her hips towards him, begging him to end her suffering.

Chat smirked with the ice between his teeth and slid it down and around her clit, causing her to burst out and her whole body to quiver, while she came.

Chat put the ice into his mouth with the flick of his tongue and licked up her wet folds, tasting her more with his cold tongue. She was sweet and salty with sweat. He moaned and circled her sensitive clit, before standing up and he undid her wrists from the binds.

Her hands fell around his neck and his lips were on hers like his life depended on it. He lifted her by her bottom and carried her to the bed.

Chat dropped her onto it. He stood up and unzipped the bell zipper on his suit, releasing his aching, swollen cock. He crawled up her body. The tip of his hard cock teasingly brushed against her clit and she felt herself swell again.

She began to pant, as sweat ran between her breasts. Chat smirked and ran his fingers along her wet slit. "You're ready again, Princess."

Marinette let out a struggled moan with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Chat slid back down her body and grabbed the staff in his hands. He smirked and quickly flipped her onto her stomach.

"On your knees, bugaboo." Chat ordered and she did as she was told.

Chat spread her cheeks and he slowly licked from her pussy to her ass. "Such a good kitten, you are."

Marinette whimpered and bit the pillow beneath her face.

He dipped his tongue into her pussy and she cried out and pushed herself closer to his mouth. He gripped her hips, spreading her wide, while he slid his tongue in and out of her.

She cried out and circled her own clit with her fingertip, as she came hard around his tongue.

Chat pulled his mouth away from her and licked his lips. "So sweet."

Marinette panted and couldn't get words out anymore. Her legs were getting weak and she was getting exhausted.

Chat wrapped his fingers around his aching cock and he ran his hand up and down the length of himself. He groaned and bent down to bite her shoulder.

She cried out, as she felt him fill her to the brim. He moaned and slid deeper into her. Marinette gripped the sheets in her hands and screamed out, as he slowly moved in and out of her. Slowly, before speeding up.

He moaned and dug his nails into her hips, as he pumped harder into her.

Marinette cried out, "Ah, Chat! Don't stop!"

"Say my name." Chat ground the words out and kept pumping his cock in and out of her.

"Ah! Adrien!" Marinette screamed out and came hard around his cock. Soaking him. He moaned loudly, as she came. Her walls tightening around his cock, coating him. He pumped harder and came with a loud groan.

"That's right Mari. And who owns you?" Chat smirked darkly at her, releasing the belt from around her eyes.

She peered over her shoulder with big blue bell doe eyes and smiled with a soft moan. "Adrien Agreste does and always will."

"Good girl." Chat detransformed and Adrien gripped her chin to bring his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Wolf by Boy Epic**


End file.
